Jouet ou Partenaire ?
by Nina59210
Summary: (2 ans aprés la saison 4) Il ne se passe rien de particulier ce qui ennuie énormément Kol. Puis un jour, en Sicile, il rencontre une jeune fille dans des circontances pas très normale... Kol est très vite intriguer et la prend. Pourra-t-elle le divertir et lui faire oublier son ennuie ? Y aura-t-il plus ? Kol / OC (Attention, Kol se venge d'Elena!)
1. Chapter 1

**Note : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas sauf mes OC .**

**Bonne lecture...**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapitre 1 : Une fille attrayante

Kol POV :

Sicile, dans un petit village prés de Catania à 17h30 :

J'étais assis dans un bar, un verre à la main, plongé dans mes pensés. _Je m'ennuie, depuis que Klaus à ses hybride et sa blonde, qu'Elijah et parti je n'sais où avec le double et que Békah et parti s'éclater avec le quaterback à l'autre bout du monde, je m'ennuie à mourir. J'ai traquer, jouer et tuer beaucoup de personne mais maintenant, cela ne m'amuse plus du tout. Non, ce monde ne m'amuse plus du tout. Même lorsque je cherche la bagarre avec un autre vampire, je gagne tout le temps. Normale, je suis un vampire original mais quand même. _Puis, mes pensés fur interrompue par un énorme vacarme. Je leva les yeux de mon verre de Whisky et avec ma vitesse vampirique, sorti du bar pour voir ce qui se passe dehors. Le petit village était en feu. Attaquer et piller par la mafia du coin. Des gens hurler se débattant pour leur vie mais rien à faire. Il y avait des gens qui brûler vif pendant que d'autre se faisaient massacrer, mutiler, découper, démembrer...

Durant les mille ans que j'ai vécu dans ce monde, eh bien, disons que j'avais déjà vu pire. Même ce qui se passait en ce moment même m'ennuyais. Je suis donc parti au loin, regardant le spectacle qui se déroulait pour me divertir un peu (de toute façon, j'avais que ça à faire).

Nina POV :

Je suis parti avec mon frère dans ma chambre pour laisser mon père régler ses affaire avec cette homme étrange qui vient souvent le voir pour (je l'ai découvert récemment) lui faire du chantage (la vie des habitant du village contre de l'argent car oui, mon père et le maire du village mais pas seulement sa, il est aussi un ancien membre de la mafia). Bref, j'étais avec mon petit frère, Michael en train de se disputer parce qu'il a abîmer mon manga préférer qui est Hellsing. Puis soudain, l'homme qui est venu haussa la voix.

'' Comment ça vous ne pouvez plus payer '' s'énerva l'homme.

'' Vous m'avez pris tout ce qui me rester hier, je ne peux plus payer, je vous en pris, laisser moi un peu de temps pour avoir de l'argent '' supplia mon père.

'' C'est trop tard '' dit l'homme d'un ton sèche et là, tout a commencé. Les gens se faisaient attaquer, voler, tuer. Depuis que je suis toute petite, mon père m'avais préparer à se genre de situation. Il m'avait entraîner mon frère et moi à se battre et à magner les armes. J'ai toujours était quelqu'un de très mature et calme malgré que j'ai 14 ans. Bref, j'ai été prendre un rivolvére sous mon lit et essaya de sortir ma maison. En descendant à l'étage, je pouvais voir avec horreur, mon père ayant la cervelle étaler sur le sol. Mon frère qui se trouver à coter de moi lui aussi armé me dit de partir le plus loin possible d'ici.

'' Mais toi ? '' demandé-je avec inquiétude. Et si il lui arrivé quelque chose ?

'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi '' essaya-t-il de me rassurer. '' cour maintenant, cour ! '' me cria-t-il. J'ai hocher la tête et couru aussi vite que je pu en essayant d'éviter de regarder se qu'il se passait autour de moi. Arriver à la sorti du village, je senti tout à coup une énorme douleur à mon épaule droite. Je le regarda pour y voir du sang, quelqu'un m'a tirer déçu ! Je me retourna pour voir un homme d'environ la vingtaine souriant diaboliquement.

'' Alors petite, tu ne croyait tout de même que t'aller t'en tirer comme ça '' me dit-il avec son regard pervers. Puis il essaya de se jeter sur moi mais, je sorti mon rivolvére juste a temps pour lui tirer une balle dans le ventre. Il s'arrêta puis me lança un regard noir.

'' Tu va me le payer '' me cria-t-il et recommença à s'avancer vers moi. Je voulu pour lui tirer déçu une seconde fois mais hélas, mon chargeur était vide et étant droitière et vu l'état de mon épaule, je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu faire. Je ferma les yeux savant que cela ne servé à rien de fuir, quelqu'un d'autre viendra après moi, ça c'était plus que sur. Puis j'attendais mais rien ne venait. J'ouvris mes yeux pour voir que mon assaillant était tomber raide mort sur le sol et debout devant moi se trouver un homme avec un cœur à la main.

Kol POV :

J'avais observer la scène en silence est à vite étais intriguer par cette fille. Je pouvait voir le feu dans ses yeux de couleur noir, elle avait le teint bronzé et les cheveux brun claire. Oui, elle était vraiment mignonne. Puis quelque chose attira mon attention, elle était blesser. Mais oui c'est vrai ! Elle s'est fait tirer déçu.

'' Qui etes-vous ? '' me demanda-t-elle de sa si douce voix. Je souris, cette fille n'avait peur de rien et avait l'air déterminer, j'aime ça ! Puis une idée me vinrent à l'esprit.

'' Je m'appelle Kol et toi c'est quoi ton nom ? '' demandé-je le plus poliment possible.

La jeune fille hésita avant de répondre.

'' Nina, Nina Guaitoli '' répondit-elle la voix légèrement casser, je pouvait voir à quel point elle souffrait. C'est là que j'enroulai mon bras sur sa taille, puis mordis mon poignet et lui mis à sa bouche lui forçant à avaler mon sang. Elle essaya de le rejeter mais au bout d'un moment, du cédé et boire.

'' Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser toi et moi '' dis-je en souriant, j'ai enfin trouver un partenaire pour me divertir un peu. En plus, c'est la première que j'ai un partenaire aussi jeune. Peut-être qu'elle sera moins ennuyante que les autres peste ennuyante qui n'arrêter pas de ce plaindre. Non, c'était sur, elle, elle était la bonne, je pouvait le sentir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désolé pour les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe.**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je faire une suite ? Donnez-moi votre avis svp.**

**Bonne journée ou soiré ! Gros bisous!333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.**

**Désolé pour l'attente mais en ce moment, je suis malade.**

**Un grand merci à henryfoos et EmLam pour vaut review.**

**Cela étant dit, bonne lecture !**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapitre 2 : Tu es à moi !

Nina POV :

Il retira son poignet de ma bouche et lâcha son emprise qu'il avait sur moi quelque minute plus tôt.

Ce type est complètement fou ! Me faire boire de son sang, mais sur qui je suis encore tomber moi ?

Il s'avança vers moi et instinctivement, je reculais.

'' Ne m'approcher surtout pas '' essayais-je de dire le plus calmement possible, essayant de masquer ma peur. Peur pourquoi ? Parce que tout ce que je connaissais venez de partir en fumer (sans mauvais je de mot). Et que j'étais toute seule face un taré qui venez de me sauver la vie en arrachant le cœur d'un gars qui voulez me tuer. 'Super' la situation dans laquelle je me trouve non ?

Face à ce que je venais de dire, deviner quoi ? Il me souris ! Son regard me donna des frissons dans le dos.

'' Tu as peur ? '' me dit-il en souriant comme un sadique. Là, je n'ai pas réfléchi à deux fois. Je me suis retourner et commença à courir lorsque tout à coup, je ressenti une énorme douleur à la tête, ma tête tourna et je me suis vite évanoui. La seule chose que je me souvienne est d'avoir atterrit dans les bras de quelqu'un. De ce Kol je suppose.

Kol POV :

Ah, son expression me fait bien rire. J'ai toujours aimais voir les gens effrayer ou horrifier par moi.

Mais là, c'était pas le moment, je l'ai assommer, l'emmena à mon appartement et la posa sur mon lit, dans ma chambre. Elle risque de mettre un certain temps avant de se réveiller. Et en plus j'ai faim. Je suis donc parti chez ma délicieuse petite voisine pour divertir, le temps qu'elle se réveille.

Nina POV :

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux, ayant un léger mal de crane. Je me leva essayant de me rappeler ce qui c'était passer... Oh m*rde, c'est vrai ! Le tarer, je me souviens maintenant. Où suis-je ? Et puis peu importe, il faut que je sorte d'ici. J'étais debout maintenant, je me dirigea vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Je recula instinctivement vers le lit lorsqu'il est entrer. Il avait plein de sang sur son menton. Il me regarda et me souris.

'' Bien dormi ? '' dit-il d'un air amuser en s'avançant vers moi. Je recula à mesure qu'il avancer et me retrouva assise sur le lit. Puis en un clin d'œil, il était assis à coter de moi.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer.

'' Vous allez me tuer ? '' j'ai demander d'un ton qui se voulez calme même si au fond, j'étais mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air surpris par ma question, certes je sais, beaucoup de personne aurait paniquer et aurai poser de tonne de question dont la première qui serais « qui êtes -vous ? » mais bon, il m'avait déjà dit son nom...Kol je crois. A quoi cela m'aurait-il servi de savoir qui il est de toute façon ? Par contre, savoir si je vais vivre ou mourir sa, c'est important.

'' Non, je ne vais pas te tuer '' me répondit-il tout simplement. Toujours avec ce sourire amuser sur son visage. Puis quelque chose piqua ma curiosité. Il avait des crocs. Oh oh, crocs + sang ne présage rien de bon. Rien d'humain en tout cas...

'' Qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste ? '' demandai-je aussi calmement que je pouvais.

'' Je suis un vampire '' me répondit-il en me lançant un sourire diabolique et un regard qui me donna des frissons dans le dos. Bon, OK, ce gars est un vampire. Cela explique beaucoup de chose comme le fait qu'il est si facilement arracher le cœur de l'autre timbrer. Mais bon bref passons. C'est un vampire est il ne va pas me tuer, en tout cas pour l'instant...Je pense à un truc.

'' Pourquoi m'as-tu sauver ? '' demandai-je d'une voix un peu cassé. Il soupira puis s'allongea sur le lit, croisant ses bras en dessous de sa tête.

'' Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je m'ennuyais et puis, tu était là, essayant de se battre pour survivre. Enfin bref, tu es à moi maintenant '' me dit-il l'air très sérieux. J'ai beau être quelqu'un de calme, là c'est tout simplement impensable, je n'aime pas que l'on me considère comme étant acquis. Je me leva furieuse et le foudroya du regard.

'' Ah ça non, je ne suis pas à toi t'entend, je n'appartiens à personne et je n'appartiendrai jamais à quiconque '' je l'ai dit dans un ton de mépris et de colère. Sa réaction ? Il rit de bon cœur ! Puis il s'arrêta d'un coup, comme ça et prit un air menaçant. En un claquement de doigt, je me retrouva allonger sur le lit avec une main autour de mon cou et une autre sur ma taille et ce vampire au-dessus de moi. Son visage à un centimètre du mien.

'' Tu m'appartient, t'entend, tu es à moi et à personne d'autre, c'est clair ? '' me dit-il d'un ton menaçant, agressif et possessif. J'ai hochée la tête et il retira sa main de ma gorge pour me caresser les cheveux. Il me sourit et me donna un léger bisous sur le front en murmurant 'bonne fille' puis se dégagea pour s'allonger à coter de moi dans la même position que tout à leur en fermant les yeux.

Je soupira, qu'elle drôle de situation.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désolé pour l'orthographe.**

**Alors, ce chapitre vous-a-t-il plu ? Qu'est ce que vous avez aimer ou pas aimer dans ce chapitre ? Laissez-moi des reviews svp. **

**J'essaierai de mettre à jour la semaine prochaine.**

**Bonne journée ou soirée ! Bisous333**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiens pas. BONNE ANNEE!(en retard)**

**Tout d'abord, mes plus sincère excuse pour cette énorme retard ! Mais avec les devoirs, les études, Noël, shopping, nouvel an... **

**Sinon, un grand et énorme merci pour vos reviews, cela me touche beaucoup. Je suis heureuse à chaque fois que je lis une review, cela me donne encore plus envie d'écrire.**

**Bon, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps.)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapitre 3 : Monstre !

Nina POV :

Une minute à peine c'était écouler qu'il y avait un énorme vacarme dehors. Je me leva et me dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir des voitures noir garé devant l'immeuble. Je me retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Kol.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' me questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

'' La mafia est venu pour dépouiller l'hôtel comme ils ont fait avec mon père '' dis-je, ne pouvant pas cacher ma tristesse rien que de penser à la dernière fois où je l'ai vu...

'' Tu aimerai les voir morts mon chaton ? '' me demanda-t-il en souriant comme un sadique. J'étais vraiment surpris par sa demande puis repris mes esprits.

'' Serais-je quelqu'un de mauvais si je répondais que oui ? '' lui répondis-je sincèrement.

'' Non, se serait tout à fait normal après se qu'ils ont fait '' me dit-il toujours en souriant et en me caressant la joue avec son index. Puis, il prit un air sérieux.

'' Ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens tout de suite mon chaton '' puis, il est parti comme une flèche je ne sais où ? Devrais-je en profiter pour partir ? Non il a dit que je devais rester ici ou plutôt devrais-je dire 'ordonner'. Je déteste que l'on me donne des ordres mais en même temps si je désobéi, il risque fort de s'énerver et de me tuer. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a à m'appeler 'mon chaton' ? Je soupira ce type à le don de m'énerver. Puis j'entendis des cris et un sacré vacarme de haut en bas. Je préfère m'asseoir sur le lit et attendre, j'avais une boule dans l'estomac.

5 minute plus tard...Les cris et tout autre bruit fut arrêter brusquement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Puis il revint, me prit par le bras et en même pas une seconde, j'étais dans le hall d'entrer de l'hôtel. J'en croyais pas mes yeux, les murs étaient recouvert de sang, il y avait les organes et autre chose par terre des mafieux mais pas seulement eux, il y avait aussi les employés. Il n'avait pas seulement tuer les mafieux mais aussi ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'hôtel ! Kol était à coter de moi, il tenait toujours mon bras.

'' Alors, tu apprécie le spectacle ? Je l'espère, car je l'ai fais rien que pour toi mon jolie petit chaton ''

me chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres à 2 mm de mon oreille. Un spectacle ? Il appelle ça un spectacle ?

Je tremble, pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai froid ? Parce que l'homme qui se trouve à coter de moi est un monstre ? Parce que je pourrais mourir ? Non, certainement pas. Ce genre de sentiment serai-ce...de la...culpabilité, de la compassion, de la tristesse ?

'' Tu as tuer tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette hôtel ? '' demandai-je d'une voix tremblante. Il lâcha mon bras et se plaça devant moi pour me faire face.

'' Oui, je les ai tous tuer sauf toi bien évidemment, je ne ferais pas de mal à toi mon petit chaton, pas maintenant en tout cas '' me répondit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmant. Je ravala ma salive. Pas maintenant, hein ? Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer.

'' Tout à l'heur dans la chambre lorsque tu m'as demander si je voulais les voir morts, je veux savoir,

qu'aurais-tu fais si je t'aurais dis non ? '' demandai-je d'une voix calme et moins tremblante que tout à l'heur. Mais au fond, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de hurler, pleurer et courir très loin d'ici mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ?

'' Qu'aurais-je fais si tu aurais dis non ? '' dit-il en haussant les épaules, '' Je l'ai aurais quand même tous tuer mon chaton ''. J'avais l'impression qu'un énorme poids c'était retirer de mes épaules, j'étais soulager dans un sens que ce n'était pas ma faute.

'' Pourquoi...'' je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me coupa.

''Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je le voulais, parce que je suis un vampire chaton, parce que je fais ce que je veux quand je veux et où je veux, parce que j'adore tuer les humains, c'est ma nature Nina '' me dit-il d'un ton très dur et froid. '' Plus de question ? '' je fis signe non de la tête, je ne préfère même pas parler. Il se détourna de moi et commença à marcher vers la sorti.

'' Aller, viens chaton on a un avion à prendre '' . je voulais lui dire quelque chose mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Je secoua la tête et le suivi, de toute façon, je n'ai nul par où aller, je n'avais plus rien ni personne à part cette chose.

Kol POV :

Nous montions dans un taxi qui nous amena à l'aéroport. Pas un seul mot fut échanger depuis l'hôtel... Nous montâmes dans mon jet priver puis nous avons décoller pour Paris. Cette fille est vraiment intéressante. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce que j'avais fait aujourd'hui. Nina m'a beaucoup surpris, au lieu de pleurer ou crier face à se qu'elle a vu, elle a préférer avoir l'air calme même si son cœur battait à cent à l'heure tellement elle avait peur. Et puis elle est tellement jeune...Je peux entendre ses battement de cœur, ils sont très lent, elle dort. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne quand elle dort. Aaah, j'ai tellement de projet pour elle...

Bon, il est temps que je me repose moi aussi, le voyage va être long.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Désolé pour les fautes.**

**Alors, ce chapitre est comment ? Nul ? Intéressent ? Laissez-moi une petite review OK ? Vous savez, rien qu'un 'super', 'continue'... me suffit. **

**J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre des que je peux. Si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire, aller sur ma page de profil, je fais des mise à jour très souvent et il y a quelque info sur les fanfic que j'écris, si il n'y a pas se que vous voulez alors poser moi la question et j'y répondrai sur ma page de profil, je préfère, c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour moi.**

**Cela étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée et à très bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiens pas car sinon, Kol, mon personnage préférer, ne serais pas mort !**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapitre 4 : Câlin ?

Nina POV :

'' Réveille toi, chaton '' entendis-je, une voix un peu trop familière à mon goût. J'ouvris lentement mes yeux pour le voir me regardait tout en souriant.

'' On est arrivé ! '' chantonna-t-il. Il avait l'air vraiment joyeux. C'est comment dire, très inquiétant. J'ai hoché la tête et me suis levé. Nous descendions de l'avion et sortions de cette aéroport.

'' Ah, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas mon chaton ? '' me demanda-t-il toujours avec cet air joyeux. Mais je pouvais également lire sur son visage qu'il préparer quelque chose. Je me demande bien ce que ça peu être ?

'' Oui, sur ment '' répondis-je en essayant de lui sourire poliment. J'avais énormément réfléchit depuis notre départ de l'hôtel, ce qui s'y était passer m'avait vraiment fait peur. Je ne pourrai jamais empêcher un vampire et encore moins Kol de tuer des gens, sa c'est du sur. Je vais voir des gens mourir encore plus qu'avant. Et apparemment, il ne veut pas que je parte. Ce type est fou. C'est pour sa que je vais devoir lui obéir et être poli avec lui car sinon, qui sais ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Je suis consciente du danger que je court en étant avec lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai réfléchit au comment je vais me sortir de cette situation. Et c'est là que j'ai pensé : Nina, tu va être une gentille fille et faire tout ce que le grand méchant vampire te dit de faire et peut-être qu'il baissera sa garde et alors là, tu pourra t'échapper ou encore mieux, il pourrait se lasser de toi et te laissez partir ? Bonne idée, non ?

Le sourire de Kol s'agrandit, '' J'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir entendre le son de ta voix, chaton '' me dit-il l'air satisfait, comme si il venait de gagner quelque chose. Puis, il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le coter tout en continuant de me regarder.

'' Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour ce matin '' me fit-il remarquait avec une petite étincelle dans ses yeux.

Je haussa les épaules et lui répondit avec un ton enfantin, '' Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour toi aussi ce matin '' lui dis-je faussement triste.

'' Oh, je vois '' dit-il, comme si il venait de se rendre conte de quelque chose d'important. '' Mon petit chaton à besoin d'attention et de se faire câliner '' me dit-il dans le même ton enfantin que moi.

'' Vient dans mes bras '' me dit-t-il en ouvrant les bras. Je ravala ma salive. Souvient toi Nina, soit une gentille et fait exactement ce qu'il te dit de faire. Je me dirigea vers lui pour lui faire le câlin et plus je m'avançais vers lui, plus il avait l'air ravi et plus son sourire s'agrandissait. Plus que quelque pas et j'étais dans ses bras lorsque soudain...poum, poum ! Un taxi klaxonna et s'arrêta juste devant nous. Le chauffeur descendit du véhicule. Kol croisa tout simplement ses bras sur sa poitrine en fusillant le pauvre homme du regard.

'' Bien le bonjour ! '' dit le chauffeur avec un sourire forcer aux lèvres et en attardant son regard sur moi. Ce qui lui valu un mauvais regard de la part de Kol...

Oh oh, il serait capable de le tuer ! Kol reprit son air normal et commença à parler poliment au chauffeur de taxi. L'homme était jeune, il devait au moins avoir la vingtaine, il était blond, avais des yeux bleu et un tin légèrement bronzé. Je monta avec Kol à l'arrière du taxi pour redescendre devant une énorme villa.

'' Cela fera 30 euro monsieur '' dit le jeune blond au vampire qui avait repris son air méchant de tout à l'heure.

'' Je vais t'apprendre à poser les yeux sur ce qui est à moi ! '' grogna-t-il plein de rage. Il s'élança vers l'homme et en une seconde et d'un coup sec, il lui arracha les yeux ! Qu'il laissa tomber par terre pour attraper l'homme qui hurler de douleur par le coup.

'' Cette fille est à moi et à personne d'autre, tu entend ! '' grogna-t-il en resserrant l'emprise qu'il avait sur son cou. Je respirais fortement pour me calmer. Si c'est un cauchemars, réveiller moi ! Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation et me rapprocha de Kol tout en tirant légèrement sur son bras.

'' C'est bon, il a compris, pas la peine de le tuer, ok ? '' dis-je l'air calme et confiante même si au fond, j'étais tout l'inverse. Le vampire se tourna vers moi avant de laisser tomber le corps du jeune homme par terre.

'' Oups '' dit le brun tout en me souriant, '' il est trop tard pour sa ''. J'essayai de m'éloigner de lui mais hélas, il m'avait déjà attraper le bras. '' Alors, ou en étions-nous avant que cette insecte ne vienne nous interrompre ? '' dit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir. '' Ah oui, le câlin ! '' s'exclama-t-il joyeusement tout en me serrant fort dans ses bras. Puis, il se retira de l'étreinte pour me faire un bisous sur la joue. Puis il me prit dans ses bras et en une fraction de second, nous étions dans la villa...

Kol POV :

'' Je te laisse visiter les lieux, j'ai un coup de file urgent à passait '' lui dis-je tout en disparaissant dans mon bureau. J'étais vraiment de bonne humeur, j'avais tuer ce blondinet et j'avais fais mon premier câlin à mon jolie petit chaton ! Qu'est ce que je pourrai faire encore pour me rendre plus heureux ? Ah oui, je sais ! Je pris mon téléphone est appela l'un de mes contactes.

'' _Maître Kol '' _dit une voix masculine à l'autre bout du file.

'' Markus, quoi de neuf ? Est-ce que le colis est en route vers ma villa ? '' demandai-je en essayant de cacher mon enthousiasme.

'' _Oui, et Elijah s'est fait avoir, comme vous l'aviez prévu _'' je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ça.

'' Parfait Markus, parfait '' dis-je tout en raccrochant. Tout se passer exactement comme je l'avais prévu ! Ma journée ne pouvait pas être mieux ! L'heure de la vengeance est enfin venu !

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Kol.M : L'auteur s'excuse pour les fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe. Et moi, je tenais à ajouter ceci : moi aussi Guest, je déteste Elena ! Non mais comment elle a oser cette g*rce de doppelganger et son trouillare de frère ! Me tuer ! Moi ! Le grand Kol Michaelson ! Même Nina59210 à pleurer et est en colère !**

**Moi : Kol, stop, tu monopolise la note d'auteur.**

**Kol.M : Faux ! Je ne fais que donner mon point de vu ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire de vengeance ?**

**Moi : Tu verra et tant que j'y suis, voici quelque phrase du chapitre 5, histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche :**

_'' Tout va bien, chaton ? '' me chuchota-t-il d'une voix sensuel à mon oreille._

_'' Heureux que tu comprenne chaton car toi et moi allons passé un moment inoubliable '' …_

_'' J'espère tout simplement que le sang ne te fait pas peur '' …_

_'' Ce sera tout messieurs, vous pouvez disposer ''..._

_'' Que la partie commence ! '' ..._

**Kol.M : Moi, je sais de quoi elle parle, elle parle de...**

**Klaus.M : Stop Kol ! Tu va gâcher tout le suspens ! Et l'auteur m'a dit de dire un grand merci à Lea Michaelson, EmLam, Misssummer, JoannaBWalk, malika, anglique, Guest(Kol veut un rendez-vous avec toi pour mettre vos idées en commun au sujet d'Elena) et enfin alison84700 pour vos reviews ! Voilà, c'est dit ! Maintenant dit moi Nina59210, c'est quand que je viens moi dans ton histoire ?**

**Moi : C'est pour bientôt ! Soit patient, Darling !**

**Nina : Bon, je vais terminer cette note d'auteur car sinon avec ses mecs là, on en à encore pour toute la nuit plus la journée ! ( Guest, je suis contente que tu me trouve sympa et si tu pouvais prendre ma place dans cette histoire, ce serait super) !**

**Kol.M : Non ! Tu es à moi et tu va rester avec moi ! (sourire diabolique).**

**Moi : Bonne Journée/soirée et gros bisous à tous (n'oublier pas les reviews).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiens pas.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapitre 5 : le plan

Nina POV :

Il m'a laisser ici et m'a dit de visiter les lieux, chose que je fais tout en essayant d'avaler la pilule. J'étais encore sous le choque de ce que je venais de voir. Ce type est vraiment cingler et possessif. J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras tellement j'étais écœurer, dégoûter et surtout j'avais peur. Qu'est-ce que sa aurais étais si je n'avais ne serait-ce que sourire ou parler à ce pauvre homme? Puis, mes pensées furent couper par deux bras qui c'était enrouler autour de ma taille, derrière moi.

'' Tout va bien, chaton ? '' me chuchota-t-il d'une voix sensuel à mon oreille.

'' Oui, je vais bien '' répondis-je, ne pouvant pas cacher ma peur dans ma voix. Il posa un petit baiser sur ma tête tout en respirant l'odeur de mes cheveux. Il soupira avant de me retourner pour me faire face.

'' Écoute Nina, sache que je suis quelqu'un de très possessif, sans oublier que je suis un vampire donc... ''

'' C'est tout à fait normal que tu tue des gens, je sais '' terminai-je sa phrase l'air agacer. Oups, j'aurais peut-être pas du lui parler sur ce ton. J'avais peur d'avoir commis une erreur mais au contraire, il se mit à rire !

'' Heureux que tu comprenne chaton, car toi et moi allons passés un moment inoubliable '' me dit-il avec un grand sourire diabolique plaquer aux lèvres. Je fronça les sourcils de confusion. Mais qu'est-ce que cette espèce de dégénérer mental va encore faire ?

'' J'espère tout simplement que le sang ne te fait pas peur ? '' je fit signe non de la tête. Étant donner que mon père était un mafioso avant, et bien...eux...disons juste que j'ai pris l'habitude de voir du sang couler...

'' Parfait, parfait ! '' se réjouit-il joyeusement. Puis, la sonnette sonna et son sourire s'agrandit.

'' Entrer ! '' cria-t-il toujours aussi joyeux. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à deux hommes qui transportèrent une énorme boite qu'ils jetèrent par terre comme un sac de poubelle.

'' Ce sera tout messieurs, vous pouvez disposer '' ordonna le vampire en se dirigeant vers la boite. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et sortirent. Kol déchira sauvagement le couvercle de la boite et regarda se qu'il y avait à l'intérieur avec tant de haine que cela me donna des frisson dans le dos. Il plongea sa main dans la boite pour la ressortir avec une femme qu'il tenait par la cheville. Elle était brune et devait avoir entre dix-sept à vingt ans.

'' Suis-moi '' m'ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant à ce qui sembler être les sous-sols. Que les choses soient bien claire, je le suivis non pas parce qu'il me l'avait ordonner mais plutôt par curiosité.

Lorsque j'arrivais à destination, je découvris une sale de torture. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour

devinez ce qui allez arriver à cette fille...

Kol POV :

J'accrochai un crochet en fer à chacune de ses chevilles avant de tirer sur les chênes lier aux crochets pour la soulever jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne toucha plus le sol. Puis mon portable vibra. Je le sorti pour voir un message de Kathrine.

:Du coter de Kathrine : Dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse à Paris 

'' Je t'aime tellement Elena '' dit Elijah avant de fermer les yeux pour se détendre et se reposer. Lui et

'Elena' venait de passer un moment plutôt torride et fatiguant au lit,(si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.)

'' Moi aussi je t'aime '' répondit tout doucement la brunette avant de prendre son portable.

Kathrine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en écrivant le SMS.

_Tout se passe comme prévu _envoya-t-elle à Kol Michaelson. Et oui, vous ne rêver pas ! C'est bien écrit, Kol Michaelson.

Kathrine soupira, c'était tellement facile de ce faire passer pour Elena.

Du coter de Kol :

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant le message sur mon portable, Elijah n'interviendra pas cette fois ! J'avais vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir croiser Kathrine sur mon chemin.

Flash Back : Grèce (Athènes) 22:40, il y a quelque mois :

_J'étais à la recherche d'Elena (et oui, je sais, j'ai qu'sa qu'à foutre). Puis, je suis tomber dessus, du moins, c'est ce que je croyais mais en faite non, c'était Kathrine._

_'' Pitié, je ferais tous ce que tu veux mais par pitié Kol, ne me livre pas à Klaus '' me supplia Kathrine._

_Tout ce que je veux...hein ? _

Fin du Flash Back.

'' Qui est-ce ? '' me demanda mon adorable petit chaton. Oooh, qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne...

'' Chaton, je te présente Elena Gilbert ! '' dis-je avec tant d'affection en disant chaton (j'adore l'appeler comme sa, sa lui va bien en plus je trouve.) Et tant de haine et de dégoût lorsque j'avais prononcé Elena Gilbert. Tiens en parlant du loup, la pouffe se réveil.

'' Bon timing ! '' m'exclamai-je l'air vraiment heureux et je l'étais !

'' Kol '' murmura choquer la femme qui m'avait piéger et en quelque sorte tuer.

'' Que la partie commence ! '' m'écriais-je joyeusement avec un sourire diabolique qui danser sur mes lèvres.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Kol.M : L'auteur tient (comme d'habitude) à s'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes blablabla... Alors, comment vous m'avez trouver ? Et dite, vous avez tous vu comment je suis intelligent ! Sans oublier super sexy ! Oh oui, I'm sexy and I know it !**

**Moi : Tu te sens bien Kol ?**

**Kol.M : Oh oui ! Et sa, c'est grâce à toi qui m'accorde ma vengeance et à mes fan qui me soutiennent ! Ouiiiii, je suis le roi du monde...**

**Nina : Bon, je vais vous passez quelque ligne du chapitre 6 que l'auteur à eu le temps d'écrire :**

_'' Kol, je t'en supplie, arrête ! '' supplia Elena en sanglotant. Je souris encore plus..._

_Je me souviens encore des flammes parcourant mon corps, de cette immense douleur..._

_Vous auriez du le voir comment il a couru ! Une vrai Pédale !_

_Et moi, je suis là, à écouter ses cris de douleur qui ne sont rien de plus qu'une douce mélodie dans mes oreilles._

_'' Nooooonnn '' Hurla terrifier Elena..._

**Klaus.M : Voilà, c'est tout, désoler mais l'auteur n'a pas terminer d'écrire le chapitre 6. Peut-être quand écrivant plus de reviews, il sera plus vite écrit et alors plus vite publier ? Surtout si vous mettez à la fin de chacune de vos reviews que vous me trouvez beau, sexy et...**

**Kol.M : Non non non et non, c'est moi le plus beau, le plus sexy, le plus charismatique...**

**Rebekah.M : Mes frères sont vraiment des idiots...Klaus ! Kol ! Vous venez d'oublier quelque chose.**

**Klaus : Ah oui, c'est vrai, merci à Vampirenessi pour sa review et aussi d'avoir déclarer qu'elle m'aimer ! Je t'aime aussi ! Je vous aime tous mes fan...**

**Kol.M : Oui oui oui, bon, ta fini ? Super, maintenant, à MOI ! Merci à Lea Michaelson pour la review. Tu me trouve super et pas Niklaus ! Talalalalère ! C'est moi que les gens préfère !**

**Je suis touché que tu soit triste pour ma mort mais comme je l'ai dis à Nina59210, il ne faut pas s'en faire, je vais revenir et ils vont tous payer ! Les scénaristes n'auront pas trop le choix de me faire revenir de toute façon. Car je risque fort de taper un énorme scandale et peut-être plus... Et enfin, merci à Vampirenessi pour avoir enfin dévoiler la vérité sur moi : Je suis trop beau ! Et merci d'avoir déclarer ton amour pour moi...**

**Klaus.M : Elle m'aime plus !**

**Moi : Bon, je vais vite conclure cette note d'auteur car sinon, on en à encore pour un moment... Spoiler : Au sujet de Nina, ce n'ai plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne tombe sous le charme de notre cher Kol.**

**Cela étant dis, je vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirer à tous !**

**Klaus : Bonne vacance pour ce qui y sont !**

**Kol : Et Gros Bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiens pas.**

**Désoler pour l'attente et j'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop décevant...**

**ATTENTION, IMPORTANT : Je suis entrain d'écrire une nouvelle fiction qui s'intitule Klaus'town ! Kennett et Klaroline sont au rendez-vous, pour en savoir plus, aller voir en bas de la page de mon profil et me PM ou mettre une review pour que je sache si je dois continuer ou pas ! **

**J'écris également une nouvelle fic avec un Kol/OC, Ange Gardien ? Plus d'info sur mon profil,**

**Me PM ou mettre une review pour donner votre avis, je ne tiens pas à écrire pour rien !**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**PS : Pour ceux qui aiment Elena, ne pas lire !**

Chapitre 6 : Vengeance (première partie)

Flash Back : Dans la foret de Mystic Falls, un an et demi plutôt, 22h40 :

Kol POV :

_'' Aaaaa...ah '' hurla Jérémy de douleur lorsqu'il senti son bras se faire arracher._

_'' Kol, s'il te plaît, arrête ! '' supplia Elena en sanglotant. Je souris encore plus._

_'' Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'es pas arrêta, lorsque toi et ton frère m'ont tué '' dis-je l'aire amusé tout en étant légèrement triste en repensant à ma mort. Je me souviens encore des flammes parcourant mon corps, de cette immense douleur..._

_J'avais beau me débattre, rien n'a faire, la douleur augmenter à chaque seconde qui passé ! C'était la première fois pendant plus de mille ans d'existence, que je soufrai autant._

_Avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon, je vis mon frère, Niklaus, la larme à l'œil, me regardant mourir, me voyant souffrir et ne pouvant rien faire pour m'aider. Mes dernières pensé furent pour ma famille. Je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de rembourser Elijah pour toute les fois où il m'a sauver. Et Rebekah, m'a petite sœur adorer, elle va beaucoup me manquer. Niklaus, t'es tu rendu conte à quel point la famille est importante ? N'as-tu vraiment, rien a voir avec ma mort ? Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais , c'est que malgré tout, je les aime tous, je l'aime ma famille ! _

_Je me souviens avoir fermer les yeux. Puis, avoir vu des petits morceaux de ma vie, passé devant mes yeux avant de l'est rouvrir pour être de l'autre coter. De là, j'ai pu tout voir et entendre tout en essayant de les prévenir mais sans succès, J'avais beau crié et hurler, personne ne m'entendais. _

_Plus tard, j'ai été ramener à la vie par Silas et c'est là que la chasse à commencer ! Pour me vengeais, je leur en fait voir de toute les couleur. Là, je venais de contraindre Elena de pourchassé son frère, Jérémy. Vous auriez du le voir comment il a couru ! Une vrai pédale ! Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir par ces deux gamins ? Bref, maintenant qu'Elena a rattraper son frère, elle doit le démembrer !_

_Lui arraché les doigts, les mains, les bras, les orteils, les pieds...Et moi, je suis là, à écouter ses cris de terreur et de souffrance qui ne sont rien de plus qu'une douce mélodie dans mes oreilles._

_Fin du Flash Back._

'' C'est tout simplement impossible, je rêve '' essaya de se convaincre Elena.

'' Et non ! '' m'exclamai-je joyeusement, '' c'est bel et bien la réalité ! '' J'étais si heureux à cet instant, j'allais enfin en finir avec cette sale petite g*rce.

Elena écarquilla les yeux avant de les poser sur Nina.

'' S'il vous plais, aider moi '' murmura-t-elle vers Nina, ses yeux inonder de larme par la peur et le désespoir. Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là pour demander de l'aide ? Je ne laissa même pas le temps à mon chaton de réagir que je lui pris le bras pour la forcer à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

'' Tu ne l'aideras pas ! '' ordonnai-je, '' par contre, tu feras tous ce que je te dirait de faire '' la contraignais-je, elle répéta machinalement ce qu'elle devait faire. je ne voulais pas utiliser mes pouvoir sur elle tout de suite car cela aurai gâcher le jeux mais là, la situation l'exigeait. C'est pas grave, une fois que ce truc sera morte, je retirerais la contrainte, problème résolue.

'' Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? '' me demanda-t-elle l'air légèrement confus et paniquer. Ah la la, si jeune et tellement de chose à apprendre.

'' C'est simple chaton, je t'ai contrainte '' répondis-je amusais et avec suffisance.

'' Contraint ? ''

'' Oui, contrainte ou hypnotisée si tu préfères '' dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je lui laissa quelque minute pour digérer l'information avant de reprendre.

'' Bon, il y a un verre et un petit pot de cure-dents là-bas, sur la table du fond, apporte le moi ''

elle partit chercher les objets demander sans poser de question. Une fois qu'elle fut éloigner, je pu m'adresser à ma prisonnière préférer.

'' Bien essayer, tu as peut-être réussi à avoir mon frère mais tu n'auras pas mon jouet '' lui dis-je d'un ton menaçant. Je la déteste, il me suffit de poser les yeux sur cette...chose pour que m'a bonne humeur sans va. Mais heureusement, ce problème sera bientôt résolut.

Elle revint avec les objets.

'' Bien, donne moi les cure-dents, par contre, tien le verre de façon à ce que je puisse tremper les cure-dents dedans '' ordonnai-je d'un ton monotone. Je pris un cure-dents et le trempa dans la veine de vénus qui se trouver dans le verre.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? '' demanda la Doppelganger l'aire paniquer.

'' Mmm...les yeux ou le nombril ? Quel choix difficile à faire... '' me dis-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

'' Ah, je sais ! '' m'exclamai-je joyeusement en replongeant bien le cure-dents dans la veine de vénus avant de percé son nombril avec celui-ci. Je pouvais déjà entendre un petit gémissement de douleur venant d'elle. J'enfonçai très doucement le cure-dents dans sa chaire faisant couler au passage quelque goutte de veine de vénus qui là brûla. Une fois le cure-dents bien enfonçais, je me retourna vers mon jouet préférer.

'' A ton tour maintenant '' lui dis-je en lui tendant le pot.

'' Où dois-je lui enfonçais '' demanda-t-elle timidement.

'' Où tu n'aimerais pas qu'on t'en enfonce chaton '' lui répondis-je tout simplement avant de là regardais lui enfonçais des cure-dents dans les yeux, le ventre, les doigts...Je pouvais entendre ses gémissement de douleur et je dois dire que sa me faisais un bien fou...Mais bon, ce n'est que le début et cette fois-ci, Elijah n'interviendra pas.

Flash Back: Manoir de Klaus, Mystic Falls, chambre de Kol :

_(On aurait dit qu'une tornade venait de passer dans la pièce.) Comment est-ce arriver ? Me demandai-je pour la millième fois ce soir. J'y étais presque, j'étais sur le poing de tuer cette peste de double Petrova lorsque mon frère, Elijah, est intervenu ! Cette sale petite g*rce d'Elena l'a séduit !_

_Je l'a déteste ! Pensai-je amèrement en brisant une table basse en bois d'un coup de poing. Mais comment Elijah peut-être aussi stupide ? Comment a-t-il put tomber sous le charme du bébé vampire qui m'a tuer moi ! Son propre frère !_

Fin du Flash Back.

'' Plus de cure-dents '' m'informa Nina.

'' Pas grave '' répondis-je tout simplement. Je vérifia bien que la g*rce soit bien à deux mètre du sol avant de mettre un grand tonneau remplie de veine de vénus juste en dessous d'elle. Puis, je pris un fouet et le donna à mon jouet.

'' Lorsque je l'a remontrai, tu l'as fouettera '' lui ordonnai-je, elle me fit signe oui de la tète.

'' Non non non non non non, s'il te plaît Kol, tue moi maintenant s'il te plaît mais je t 'en supplie, ne fait pas ça '' me supplia-t-elle. Je lui souris méchamment avant de lâcher la chaîne d'un coup, ce qui la fit tomber la tête la première dans le tonneau ! Elle avait beau se débattre, rien à faire. Je pouvais entendre ses hurlements de douleur étouffer par la veine de vénus qui lui arriver à peu prés au niveaux de la taille. Je la remonta quelque minute après, tout son visage était brûlait ainsi que ses poumons, ses entrailles et son dos. Nina commença alors à lui donner des coup de fouet dans le dos complètement calciner de la brunasse !

'' Aaahhh...'' hurla de douleur le bébé vampire. Après quelque minute, j'ordonnai à Nina de s'arrêter.

'' Et c'est repartit ! '' m'exclamai-je joyeusement.

'' Nooo...n ! '' hurla terrifier Elena avant de réattérir dans le tonneau.

Sa promet d'être une grande journée...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Kol. M : Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! L'auteur s'excuse pour les fautes de frappe et d'orthographes. Maintenant, petite question, vous voulez quel genre de relation entre moi et Nina ?**

**Romantique**

**Friendship**

**Frére/Soeur**

**La majorité l'emportera !**

**Nina : L'auteur s'excuse du retard et s'excuse encore car elle n'a pas eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre 7 mais néanmoins, je peux vous donner quelque indice de ce qui va arriver...**

**Quelqu'un va mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Un autre va souffrir. Un autre va s'enfuir et moi, je vais appeler de l'aide...**

**Elijah : Maintenant, je vais m'occuper des reviews, au moins, on perd moi de temps.**

**_Lea Michaelson _: L'auteur te remercie pour ta review et...euh...merci de me trouver...sexy, enfin, je suppose (tousse légèrement), je suis flatter. Vous aussi vous devez être très belle.**

**Kol : Comment sa je ne suis pas ton préférer ! Donne moi ton adresse, je vais te faire changer d'avis.(sourire diabolique).**

**Klaus : Kol, laisse là tranquille ! Et puis, merci Lea pour ton soutient. Normalement, selon l'auteur, Caroline et moi somme déjà ensemble dans cette fiction mais ce serais géniale que l'on soient aussi dans la série. Je ne désespère pas :D**

**_Guest_ : Merci pour tes 3 reviews qui parle de Kol et Niklaus et non de moi ! Et puis l'auteur...**

**Kol (énerver) : COMMENT SA JE SUIS MOCHE ! DONNE MOI TON ADRESSE ET ON VERRA SI JE SUIS TOUJOURS MOCHE ! **

**Klaus : Excuse mon frère Guest, il a encore du mal à digérer le fait que tu trouve que je suis le vampire le plus beau et le plus hooooot de la série !**

**Nina : Ce n'est pas pour défendre Kol mais, elle a également dit que Kol était le plus sexy.**

**Mais, elle n'a pas préciser donc, sa peut-être interpréter comme :**

**Klaus, plus sexy de la série.**

**Kol, plus sexy du monde.**

**Kol : (sourit tendrement) Oh, chaton...**

**Klaus : Tu ferais bien de prendre ton jouet avant que je ne lui déchire 'accidentellement' le cœur...**

**_Luna _: Merci pour ta review que l'auteur à relut plusieurs fois...**

**Klaus : COMMENT SA JE N'EGALE PAS KOL !**

**Kol : EH, LAISSE MA FAN TRANQUILLE ! Ne t'inquiète pas Darling, mon frère ne supporte juste pas la vérité : je suis le plus sexy ! En plus, nous avons un poing commun ma douce, nous détestons tout les deux la g*rce de doppelganger !**

**Et rien que pour sa, ma fan, JTD !**

**_Vampirenessi_ : l'auteur pense exactement comme toi pour la série ! **

**Kol : Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, je prendrai TRES grand soin de cette chère Elena.**

**Klaus : Tu ne veut pas provoquer de conflit entre mon frère et moi et rien que pour sa, JTD !**

**Moi, l'auteur et Kol espérons que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu.**

**_WhiteBlackGrey _: L'auteur te remercie ENORMEMENT pour ta review et avoir pris la peine de lire cette fic. La première fiction que vous lisez où il y a un OC qui est avec Kol...Comme quoi, il y a un début à tout !**

**Kol : Oh, merci, je savais que j'étais ton préférer ! Merci également pour ta fanfiction, 'Notre Vengeance et Notre Bonheur', magnifique ! Tu mérite bien une récompense ! **

**Pour la peine, je viendrai dans ta chambre cette nuit et te faire rêver de moi ! C'est super non ? **

**Moi : Dit moi, pour ta fic ou Kol se venge, à la fin, Bonnie part avec Kol mais je veux savoir si tu va écrire une suite.**

**Si non, écris en une ! S'IL TE PLAIT !**

**_ni _: L'auteur te remercie pour ta review et oui, dans cette fiction, je suis amoureux d'Elena ! Pas géniale, je sais, mais bon...J'espère que ce chapitre t'a un peu éclairer.**

**_Edenn_ : Merci pour ta review, l'auteur et heureuse de savoir que sa te plaise.**

**Nina : Bon fin des réponses pour les reviews. En espérant que vous en mettrez d'autre, cela encourage l'auteur à écrire !**

**Moi : Bonne journée/soirée**

**Kol : Gros Bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.**

**Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé pour mon énorme retard ! Mais bon, faut dire aussi que j'avais pas mal de chose à gérer dans ma vie mais bref, passons. Voilà le fameux chapitre 7 que j'ai réécris plusieurs fois pour cause que je n'arrivais pas bien à faire tourner les événements comme je le voulais. Il est aussi un peu plus long que les autres. C'est ma façon à moi de me faire pardonner.)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapitre 7 : Vengeance (dernière partie)

'' Ahhh...'' cria de douleur Elena. La pauvre, elle n'avait même plus assez de force pour tenir debout.

'' Allez, debout ! '' ordonna Kol en la soulevant en la prenant par le cou. Il venait de la frapper à coup de batte de base-ball, lui brisant les os un par un.

_Flash Back_

_Kol POV_

_C'est avec une haine inimaginable que je regardais ma sœur et celle qui m'avait tué, monter dans la voiture bleue de Damon Savatore, bloquée sur le toit du bar à New York. Elles se regardèrent en se souriant toutes les deux et partirent comme si de rien n'était. Comme si Silas n'était pas réveillé, comme si Elena ne m'avait pas tué, comme si je n'avais jamais existé... _

_Je pouvais sentir un goût amer dans ma bouche, celui de la trahison. Oui, c'était le mot qui revenait sans cesse dans mon esprit : trahison..._

_Alors non seulement elle ne me venge pas mais elle devient aussi amie avec celle qu'elle devrait tuer !Qu'Elijah devrait tuer ! Que Klaus devrait tuer..._

_Je suis sur que si il avait été question de l'un de mes deux autres frères, Bekah n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde et tous les habitants de Mystic Falls seraient déjà tous morts._

_Mais bien sûr ce n'est que Kol qui est mort, ce n'est pas une grande perte pour eux...leur trio et leur promesse 'Always and Forever' ne sont pas brisés alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes._

_Un sourire empli d'amertume se forma sur mes lèvres._

_Lorsque j'étais encore vivant, rien que de me voir arriver ou d'entendre ma voix ou encore ne serait-ce que le fait de prononcer mon nom, suscitait la peur chez les gens. Maintenant que je suis mort, plus personne ne se souvient de moi. Tout le monde m'a oublié, même ma propre famille !_

_C'est quand même fou non ? Je passe un siècle enfermé dans un cercueil pour me réveiller et mourir aussitôt. J'ai perdu un siècle de ma vie, je voulu la rattraper, et même pas quelque mois plus tard, on me tue. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai essayé de tous les sauver. Et maintenant, je suis mort. Mort, trahi, oublié et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis tout seul, je n'ai plus rien ni personne, je n'ai même plus ma vie. Je ne suis plus rien, c'est comme si Kol Mikaelson n'avait jamais existé..._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Hôtel de Paris :

Katherine s'était dirigée vers la cuisine pour chercher une poche de sang dans le frigo. Elle sursauta en referment la porte lorsqu'elle vit Elijah.

La belle brunette n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Elijah la prit par la gorge, la plaquant à vitesse vampirique contre un mur.

'' Où est Elena ? Katerina '' lui demanda-t-il froidement. '' Qu'en as-tu fait ? '' fit-il toujours aussi froid en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur sa proie.

'' Je... '' essaya-t-elle de parler mais la prise sur son cou était trop forte. Il le vit et desserra sa prise.

Elle continua.

'' Je ne sais pas moi, demande à Kol '' répondit-elle malicieusement en ayant un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

'' Où sont-ils ? '' questionna-t-il toujours avec son visage impassible. Tout ce qu'il eut en guise de réponse fut un long silence.

'' Réponds ! '' s'exclama le noble vampire en plongeant sa main dans sa poitrine pour lui tenir le cœur. Une peur subite s'empara de Katherine. Tant pis si Kol pique une crise, ce qui compte avant tout, c'est sa survie !

Elle lui donna l'adresse. Puis, il partit sauver son...'amour'.

La villa de Kol, dans la cave :

Kol allait achever Elena lorsque soudain, quelqu'un défonça la porte de sa villa.

'' Petit frère ! '' pouvait-il entendre avec son ouïe de vampire. Il attacha solidement le double de Katherine à une chaise.

'' Je reviens tout de suite ! '' déclara-t-il avant de monter à l'étage à vitesse vampirique voir son grand frère.

'' Je suis désolée '' s'excusa Nina auprès de la brunette, ses yeux remplis de culpabilité.

'' C'est rien, ce n'est pas de votre faute. '' rassura-t-elle. Au fond d'elle, quelque part, elle savait qu'elle le méritait. Un long silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce avant qu'elle ne reparle.

'' Vous devriez prendre de la veine de vénus '' suggéra Elena. Nina la regarda d'un air calculateur.

'' Le liquide où Kol vous a fait plonger tout à l'heure. '' en conclut-elle.

Le double hocha la tête.

'' Prenez-en sur vous ou buvez-le, cela vous permettra d'avoir votre libre arbitre mais avant d'en prendre, attendez qu'il annule ce qu'il vous a obligée à faire avant. '' expliqua-t-elle.

Nina hocha la tête Il valait mieux qu'elle en mette sur elle mais comment ? Puis, elle remarqua un collier autour du cou d'Elena.

'' Votre collier peut s'ouvrir ? '' demanda Nina en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Elena sourit narquoisement.

'' Prenez-le si vous voulez '' rétorqua-t-elle.

Nina ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Elle prit le collier et l'ouvrit avant de se diriger vers le tonneau pour tremper le collier, laissant entrer à l'intérieur de la veine de vénus, avant de le refermer. Elle le mit rapidement dans sa poche de jean.

Au même moment, Kol revint dans la pièce et arracha le cœur d'Elena d'un coup sec avant de prendre Nina et de partir à vitesse vampirique de sa villa.

Du coté de Kol, quelques minutes plus tôt :

Kol monta dans son salon et retrouva son frère, un verre de whisky à la main, affalé dans _son_ canapé.

'' Tiens, tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà ! '' déclara Kol, un sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres. Klaus soupira.

'' Tu ferais bien mieux de partir, Elijah est en route. '' le sourire de l'Originel se fana petit à petit pour laisser place à un visage très sombre.

'' Quoi ? ''

'' Il s'est rendu compte de la supercherie avec Katherine. Il est en route pour sauver Elena '' expliqua l'hybride. Kol hocha la tête avant de partir au sous-sol. Il arracha le cœur d'Elena avant de prendre Nina et de partir dans un autre hôtel à Paris.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Katherine s'y trouvait déjà, obligé par Kol. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seule seconde et lui brisa la nuque de colère. Il jeta des objets à travers la pièce et brisa une table en bois avec un seule coup de poing !

Il était en colère, il avait la rage, il en avait marre d'Elijah !

La jeune fille préféra s'éloigner pour ne pas recevoir de projectile. Et intentionnellement, se rapprocha du corps du vampire. Elle fut légèrement surprise et choquée en reconnaissant le visage de cette femme. Mais c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être Elena ! Elle était morte dans la villa. Alors, qui était-ce ? Et puis peu importe, il fallait qu'elle cache le collier et en vitesse pendant que l'autre timbré piquait sa crise ! Mais où cacher ça ? C'est là qu'elle vit un meuble à tiroirs.

Mmm...cela devrait faire l'affaire, pensa-t-elle. La jeune fille s'avança tout doucement vers le meuble qui était à l'opposé de Kol. Elle était de plus en plus proche. Elle jeta des coups d'œil vite fait à Kol pour voir qu'il était toujours énervé.

Encore un peu...elle y était presque. Puis soudain, le seul bruit qui résonna dans la pièce furent ses battement de cœur. C'est avec crainte qu'elle se retourna pour ne voir personne. Elle fronça les sourcils de confusion avant de se retourner. Un léger halètement s'échappa de ses lèvres et son cœur manqua un battement. Devant elle se trouvait Kol Mikaelson !

'' Un problème ? '' demanda-t-il l'air malin, un sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres.

'' Aucun '' répondit gentiment la jeune fille en essayant de sourire mais il se fana vite en voyant le regard insistant qu'avait le vampire sur elle. C'est là qu'elle devina qu'il savait.

Il la prit par le poignet et prit le collier de la poche de son jean.

'' C'est quoi ça ? '' fit-il en arquant un sourcil. Nina déglutit, commençant à devenir toute pâle.

'' Alors comme ça, chaton fait des bêtises ? '' se moqua-t-il. Le 'jouet' de Kol ne préféra pas répondre. Cette fois-ci, c'était mal barré...

Klaus se trouvait encore dans le salon lorsqu'Elijah y pénétra.

'' Où est-elle ? '' questionna le vampire en fusillant son frère du regard.

'' Parti '' rétorqua l'hybride d'un air moqueur. Elijah allait se retourner pour partir lorsque Klaus sortit une dague de sa veste pour tenter de le poignarder dans le dos. Mais hélas, d'un geste vif, Elijah le stoppa en attrapant le bras avec lequel le blond tenait la dague.

'' Décidément Niklaus, tu ne changeras jamais. ''

'' Si cela me permet de sauver notre famille, alors je le ferais ''

'' Et bien peut-être que si Kol arrêtait d'essayer de tuer Elena...''

'' Elle l'a tuée, Elijah ! '' hurla Klaus. Il profita de l'inattention de son frère pour lui arracher sa cravate avant de s'enfuir. Elijah se retourna pour regarder la sortie en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

C'est officiel, Niklaus à complètement perdu les pédales ! C'est ça d'avoir plus de mille balais ! On a des déclics !

Puis, l'aîné des Mikaelson commença à sentir une drôle d'odeur venant du sous-sol. Du sang...

Il y descendit pour y découvrir avec horreur, le corps de sa 'bien aimée' .

Le nom qui lui vint directement à l'esprit était Kol !

ça ne pouvait être que lui !

'' Tu vas me le payer...''

Klaus était dans son manoir, lui aussi à Paris. C'était à peu près le même que celui de Mystic Falls.

Il avait posé la cravate d'Elijah sur sa table de salon et la fixa des yeux, assis juste en face sur son fauteuil en velours marron. Il venait d'appeler une sorcière pour qu'elle puisse découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec Elijah. La cravate pourrait peut-être l'aider comme elle appartenait au noble vampire. Car oui, Klaus ne croyait pas du tout à ce soi-disant 'amour' qu'éprouvait son frère pour Elena. Il y avait un truc qui clochait. C'était impossible que l'Originel soit amoureux de la garce qui avait tué Finn et Kol, deux de ses frères.

C'est vrai quoi ? Quand Klaus avait mit le reste de la famille dans des cercueils, Elijah voulait absolument sa mort. Et l'autre là, elle tue deux membres de la fratrie, tranquille, et lui, tout ce qu'il trouve de mieux à faire est de tomber 'amoureux' d'elle et de lui faire l'amour ! Mais c'était quoi ce bordel !

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec son frère. Et l'hybride le plus puissant du monde ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le découvrir. Il ferait tout pour que la querelle entre Kol et Elijah cesse. Il n'avait peut-être pas pu sauver Henrik ou encore Kol. Mais cela allait changer. Cette fois-ci, il y arriverait, il sauverait sa famille. Ils resteraient tous ensemble. Always and Forever...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous a plu. Un grand merci à ma beta Belmene pour la correction :) Dite moi s'il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas comprise pour que je puisse les expliquer;) **

**Pour la relation entre Nina et Kol se sera romantique mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils soient amoureux l'un de l'autre du jour au lendemain. **

**Pour le personnage de Nina, je sais qu'il a était un peu mit de coter mais c'est normal. Je voulais avant tout montrer un peu les sentiments de Kol. Quand à Nina, vous découvrirai petit à petit qui elle est vraiment en suivant l'histoire. Et vous pouvez me croire lorsque je vous dis que vous n'allez pas être déçu.**

**Réponse reviews :**

**vampirenessi :** **je suis heureuse que tu aime beaucoup ma fic:) Merci énormément aussi pour tes reviews:) Sa me fait trèèèès plaisir:) Désolé aussi si Elena n'est pas morte dans d'atroce souffrance mais...je sais pas, j'avais pensée à la faire brûler vif mais après, sa aurait été un peu une copie de ce qu'avait écrit WhiteBlackGrey dans l'une de ses fics donc...voilà ! J'espère juste que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop déçu .)**

**Rina :** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes conseils:) j'en prend note. Quand à Nina, je compte tout d'abord bien développé le personnage avant d'en faire un vampire. Sa va prendre du temps, certes mais l'histoire elle-même est très très longue ! Longue mais pas mal. C'est pour ça, ne t'étonne pas s'il manque quelque petit truc dans l'histoire. Ce n'est que le début. Plus sa avance, plus on en découvre ! Sinon, j'espère juste que ce chapitre t'a un peu plus:) ****Laisse moi une petite review pour que je sache, ok ?**

**Iman :** **Tu sais que tu m'as fait bien rire en disant ''pour elena et bien quelle souffre c tout ce quelle mérite'' lol, t'as bien raison ! 100% raison même ! Sinon, je suis heureuse que tu aime m'a fic:) Oh moins j'écris pas pour rien:) Un grand merci pour ta review, pour toi c'est peut-être rien mais pour moi ça signifie beaucoup:) Alors merci:)**

**Lea Michaelson :** **C'est vrai qu'ils ont un sacrer caractère les frères d'Elijah ! Sinon, tu sais que je t'aime bien toi ? Et oui, toi ! ;) Encore désolé pour l'attente mais...je pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement . En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimée ce chapitre là :) **

**mug :** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review:) Pour toi c'est peut-être rien mais pour moi, sa signifie beaucoup:) Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre là était à la hauteur de tes attentes . **

**Aurore Twilight Princess :** **Merci énormément pour ta review ;) Pour Elena, je te comprend, moi aussi je peu pu l'encadrer ! Sa nous fait un point commun:) Sinon, je prépare également une autre fic où Kol se ferait sauver. J'ai déjà commencée à l'écrire mais je sais pas si je dois la publier maintenant ou finir de l'écrire. J'hésite. Fin bref, passons, j'espère juste que ce chapitre t'a plu et je te fait de gros bisous:)**

**WhiteBlackGrey :** **Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu le finira bientôt ton roman, comme ça, je vais pouvoir le bouffé ! Lol.**

**Mawazo :** **Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise :) Merci pour tes reviews :) Pour Elena, je suis 100% d'accord avec toi:) Quand à Kol je suis dégoûtée qu'il soit mort et qu'il ne soit pas revenu à la vie. Peut-être qu'il pourrait revenir dans The Originals ? Qui sait ? En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu .) Gros Bisous !**

**Llne :** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review:) Je suis ravie que tu trouve ma fic génial ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà tout prévu dans ma tête, Nina restera un long moment humaine, histoire de bien développé le personnage avant de faire d'elle un vampire. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a beaucoup plu. Big Kisses !**

**Ticerise :** **Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise :) Merci pour ta review, pour toi cela ne signifie peut-être pas grand chose mais pour moi si :) Alors merci :)**

**Guest :** **Comme je l'ai dis sur mon profil, je n'abandonne jamais, je fais tout ce que je peu pour toujours finir ce que j'ai commencée. Donc, je te rassure, je peu prendre peut-être beaucoup de temps pour publier mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas :) Cela étant dis, Je te fais de gros bisous ! **

**Voilà, c'est tout, alors je vous fait tous de gros bisous et a la prochaine :)**


End file.
